Trails of the Heart
by SeungLee
Summary: *COMPLETE*Story is set in an AU type world, basically a story of What if?? My little tid bit on What if Mimi and Matt saw into the possible future, that could help them get together^^ Read and Review please, and be please be kind
1. Default Chapter

Trails of the Heart  
By: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei.  
  
Quick Summary: It does not follow the show but first season(at the time I was writing this during the first season). It is like where digiworld and the real world can cope with each other. It is AU, I kind of made the kids a little older too, as you'll find out.there is one song in there, it belongs to O-town, my friend wanted a song in there so I did^^ it's her favorite.this over all story is my own.the last chapter of this story was and idea given to me by someone.however I no longer have the name.but I give that person full credit for the idea.  
  
Part one  
  
***  
  
"Hey Sora!" Tai called, waving at the girl, as she ran up to him.  
  
She smiled, warmly, as she replied, "Hey Tai! So how was the soccer match?"  
  
Her mind was on other things as well. Just think of it all. A few months ago, we were still in the digi-world. But now. everything is different. Back to normal. But still ... it was different.  
  
He grinned, as he replied. "It went pretty good, just not a lot of action. Matt was pretty good too..." He shook his head slightly. "Speaking of Matt where did he go?"  
  
She shrugged, giggling slightly. "How am I suppose to know?"  
  
He nodded, sheepishly. "You're right..."  
  
Yet, speaking of Matt, his voice cut in. They both looked to the source of the voice...  
  
"Sorry Tai, I had to pick up T.K. and Kari" They nodded, as T.K. bounded past his brother to give Sora a hug. She smiled, and patted him on the head, as he went back to his brother.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Kari Yelled.  
  
"Hey Kari, how's was your day?" Tai asked as he gave his little sister a hug.  
  
"Pretty good!"  
  
Kari then backed away as was now next to T.K. Just smiled as they stood next to Matt who was watching Sora and Tai.  
  
Matt grinned. Yet his mind was on other things.  
  
~ Boy... they'd make a perfect couple. But only if they'd admit to each other how they feel. ~  
  
Because it was obvious, by the looks they shot at each other. Obvious to all. except them.  
  
Before he could speak, another voice cut in.  
  
"Hi all!" Izzy said with a slight wave. He and Joe were walking up to the others.  
  
"Did we miss anything?" Joe asked, smiling.  
  
~ Boy, was it ever good to be back. ~ Joe thought.  
  
He had never realized how much he missed it here...  
  
Matt chuckled. They were almost all together. Except Mimi. And, thinking of Mimi...  
  
"We better go check on Mimi. She's probably having too much fun watching all of the digimon at her house." Matt said with a slight laugh. Sarcasm was evident in his voice. Yet still...  
  
~ Mimi, if I could only tell you how I feel. After what happened a few months ago. I wonder if you feel the same way...? ~  
  
He knew he could only wish.  
  
***  
  
Two Months ago.  
  
***  
  
"Matt are you okay?" Tai asked, worry evident in his voice. Matt shook his head, feigning that he was all right. Yet as he spoke...  
  
"Yeah, that digimon was pretty mean, but... owww!" He hissed in pain, holding his arm close. It hurt. Why did it hurt so much?  
  
"What's wrong Matt?" T.K. asked, as worried, as Tai had seemed. Tears trembled in his eyes. "Matt...?"  
  
Matt didn't want to answer. Yet he had to.  
  
"It's just... My arm and chest really hurt. But... it's nothing." He winced a little before trying to get up.  
  
Lying never felt good. And now. it hurt more than he'd ever wanted it to.  
  
"No. you better sit down." Sora said, trying to take command.  
  
~ It was for his best interest. He looked like he was in such pain. ~ Sora thought  
  
Matt shook his head. "Really, I'm..."  
  
A new voice spoke up, one that surprised them all. Because it was a voice they'd never have thought could try and take control of a situation. At least, seriously.  
  
"Move out of my way." Mimi said, pushing past Izzy and Joe.  
  
She smiled, despite the fact that neither of the boys seemed too happy.  
  
Matt looked up at her, eyeing her intently. She smiled, and helped him up... by the arm that wasn't hurting.  
  
"Matt, you really should come with me... I can help out." She said, softly, as she helped him up.  
  
He was confused. "Go where?"  
  
"You really need to have these wounds tended..." She replied, in a soft voice.  
  
His eyes widened. ~ She DID know! But how? ~  
  
And the shock was clearly evident on his face.  
  
Gabumon walked over the two. "Matt? Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
He snapped out of it, and shook his head, smiling. "No that's okay... You stay here and watch T.K. for me." He just smiled.  
  
Gabumon nodded with a smiling, moving towards the young boy. "Alright!"  
  
Mimi smiled, helping Matt from the camp. The others watched. Intrigued. Yet no one spoke up. And soon, other conversations popped up.  
  
***  
  
The two ended up near a stream, and Mimi helped Matt sit down by a large, shaded tree. Mimi knelt beside him, taking hold of the first aid kit, which she had placed there. He watched her, as she opened it up. This was a side of her he hadn't seen.  
  
And then he spoke. "How did you know? And why. are you so prepared?"  
  
She looked up, blushing slightly.  
  
"It's just... I saw you in the fight. When the evil digimon hit you. I was worried."  
  
She fidgeted with the kit, opening it, pulling out some of the herbs.  
  
"Palmon. she showed me some of the helpful herbs. Isn't that nice of her? Now I can help you. Matt."  
  
Matt nodded, thankful. "I'm glad you didn't tell anyone. Thanks."  
  
She smiled. "You're welcome. Now, take off your shirt."  
  
He blushed, oddly, and she giggled. "Silly, I need to have it off so I can see your wound."  
  
She really had been paying attention. He did so, wincing slightly at the pain of moving the wounds.  
  
She shyly traced along the line of the cut. It was long, from his right shoulder, to his side. Long, yet not deep. That was good. Gently, she took one of the herbs, snapping it to reveal the insides.  
  
"This may sting..." She warned, brushing a bit of it onto some cotton, from the first aid kit. She pressed it softly to the cut, and brought it down.  
  
He winced. Yet the herb's juice softened the pain of the cut. He was surprised when she was finished. He hadn't even felt as she bandaged it up.  
  
"You weren't kidding about the stinging were you?" He said, smirking. Yet he was thankful. "Thanks, Mimi..."  
  
She looked back at her first aid kit, blushing, and not wanting to look up at him. "Your arms hurt to? Which one is it?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah... my right arm."  
  
She lifted her gaze. Yet not to look at him. She looked at it, examining it carefully.  
  
~ Nothing seems broken. Maybe he just sprained it... Boy is he handsome with out his shirt on. What am I saying? I better tell him what to do with that arm just in case something is really wrong with it. ~ Mimi thought.  
  
Her cheeks were burning brightly. She hadn't expected her thoughts to take a turn like that. Yet they had...  
  
"You should wear it in a sling maybe for a couple of days... Oh yeah, you can put your shirt back on." She grinned. "I'll make the sling for you, I'll be right back..."  
  
She took some of the items from the first aid kit, and walked over to the stream. She knelt, working quietly. And silence fell...  
  
He put his shirt on, yet not quickly. He watched her back. And finally, he spoke. "Ah, Mimi?"  
  
"Yes?" She answered, softly.  
  
"Where did you learn all this stuff?" Matt asked, the curiosity bursting in his voice.  
  
"My mom is a nurse and my dad is a doctor. So they taught me a few things on how to survive with out them." She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
Thinking about them made her miss them. She swallowed, and a tear slipped down her cheek. She brushed at it, opening her eyes...  
  
Little did Mimi know that Matt had walked up toward her, and now right behind her.  
  
"Mimi, I..." He stopped. He could hear her sniffling. She was trying not to cry. She really was... It just wasn't working.  
  
She nearly leapt to her feet. That voice had come from right behind her!  
  
~ Oh no, he's right behind me. I better not let him see that I'm crying. Should I admit my feelings to him? No I better not; he probably likes Sora just like Tai does. ~  
  
She sighed. She was sure she was right. Yet she paused, as he spoke...  
  
"Mimi, ...are you crying?"  
  
She felt movement behind her, and before she knew what was happening, an arm had wrapped around her waist, and she had been turned around. In Matt's hold. Her eyes were wide, as a he tilted her chin up with his hand. The look in his eyes...She just couldn't help but be let guided to him.  
  
"Mimi what's wrong?" He asked, his voice sincere.  
  
"Oh nothing, I always get this way." She grinned. She prayed he would buy it. Yet he didn't.  
  
"You don't need to tell me anything if you don't want to, but I'll be here if you need me. Okay?" His voice was soft. Gentle and kind... and she just nodded.  
  
And then she realized that his face was close to hers, so very close to hers, and that he was getting closer. And she. she knew she was leaning closer to him. She couldn't help it... His breath, she could feel his warm breath, tickling her lips.  
  
And then they kissed.  
  
She wasn't surprised more shock then anything. She merely lifted her hands, winding them around his neck, leaning close, yet not enough to irritate the wound on his chest. But that didn't seem to stop him. Even at the thought of pain, he pulled her closer. He had too...  
  
~ I can't believe this is happening! Is this real or a dream? If it. if it's a dream, I don't want to wake up ever. ~ Mimi thought. Hoping. Praying. ~ Please... ~  
  
Sora had seen it all. She couldn't help it, and had to follow. And she smiled. She was glad the two were being this close. She'd noticed Mimi's looks before. This was good for the girl...  
  
And T.K. She heard him walk up behind her. And his eyes were intent on his brother's back.  
  
"Uh! Matt?" He asked, shock on his small face.  
  
Mimi heard his voice and as did Matt. She pulled away, stumbling to her feet. Matt looked back, standing. He blushed.  
  
"Yeah, T.K., what's up?"  
  
"Tai just wanted me to check up on you." He blinked. "Um. Matt, where is Mimi running off to?"  
  
"Huh?" Matt asked, as he quickly turned around... to see Mimi running off in the distance.  
  
"Mimi!" He yelled after here, but no answer came.  
  
He was about to go after when Sora stopped him, her hand gentle, yet firm on his arm.  
  
"No, let me go talk to her." She said with simply, a smile still on her face. "You, T.K., need to work on your timing." She laughed, and then ran after Mimi.  
  
***  
  
Present Day  
  
***  
  
~ I wonder what happened after that... we've never really talked ever since then. I have been meaning to ask Sora what happened but oh well. ~ Matt thought. there was a sad look on his face.  
  
"Hey Matt, earth to Matt!" Matt blinked. Tai was waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I got lost in my thoughts." He replied with a small grin.  
  
They continued on their way to Mimi's.  
  
***  
  
~ All the digimon are taking their naps. Well it's about time. Boy, were they wearing me out. I wonder what is taking the other guys so long. ~  
  
Mimi sighed. She kind of felt like a baby sitter. it wasn't that bad, but it was draining. And look at herself. Her reflection was tired. Yet there was something else... She paused, as she brushed her hair.  
  
There was a very lonely girl looking back from the reflection.  
  
And then, the sound of the doorbell brought her out of her trance. She dropped the brush, rushing to the door.  
  
"I'm coming!"  
  
They were all of them, waiting for her. She smiled, as she threw the door open.  
  
"Well come on in! I have some food ready for you if you guys are hungry!" She said with a warm smile. It was nice to have them here.  
  
"Thanks Mimi!" They replied... and left her even Kari ran to the kitchen, Sora, and Matt at the door.  
  
Sora was laughing. "Those guys, they always make me laugh. So how are the digimon?"  
  
"Oh Sora!" Mimi replied, giggling. "They're all sleeping peacefully. I don't think they can hear since they are out like a light." She said with a warm smile, quieting down.  
  
Sora nodded. "Well, catch yea later!" She finished, moving towards the kitchen.  
  
Leaving Matt and Mimi alone. Matt swallowed. "Hey Mimi..."  
  
She turned to him, quickly. Trying to avoid catching his look...  
  
"Hey Matt! I guess it's been a while since we really have talked alone together in what? Two months?" She asked. She giggled, slightly. "It. We..." She stopped, blushing. She had begun to stammer.  
  
"Yeah, uh. um... Mimi could I talk to you for a minute alone?" He finally realized this was stupid. And spoke, coherently. "Mimi... We need to talk. It's okay, right? Alone?" So, who cared if he was repeating himself?  
  
She nodded, clasping her hands together. "Yes! I..." She blushed. She'd caught his gaze, and their eyes were locked on one another. "Matt. I... We need to talk about this all."  
  
He took her hand, and brought her out of the house. They went to the porch swing, on the patio. He sat, pulling her down beside him. She blushed, sitting beside him.  
  
Yet neither spoke.  
  
"Matt... I..."  
  
"Mimi, I'm sorry we haven't been able to talk. I... Thank you for what you did for me."  
  
Mimi nodded. "Your welcome Matt. Yet I sense that's not all you want to talk about, is it?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Yes, I need to tell you how I feel about that kiss."  
  
Mimi turned away because she didn't really want to hear what he wanted to say.  
  
~ Oh no, he's going to tell me it was a mistake! I hope I don't cry. ~ Mimi thought... and prayed that he wouldn't say it was a mistake.  
  
"Mimi please look at me. Mimi?" He asked, softly. Why wouldn't she? He needed to look her in the eyes for this...  
  
"Mimi, that kiss was.. I better say this first. I lo.." He was stopped, in the middle of his words, as he felt another presence. He turned away from her, to gaze...  
  
"Gennai?" The hologram of the old man was hovering there, away from the both of them.  
  
~ What was he doing here? ~ Thought Matt.  
  
"Hello Matt.Mimi." He said with a big smile, as Mimi looked to him.  
  
"Hello!" They both replied. Yes, it was weird. But weirdness was something they were coming to be able to deal with... they had done what they had done.Weirdness was nothing new.  
  
"I have a small test for you. I think you two are going to have fun."  
  
Before the two could protest, or question what he spoke of, Gennai lifted his hand and Mimi and Matt went down a tunnel to who knows where.  
  
***  
  
please read and review ^^ 


	2. Part Two

Trails of the Heart  
By: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei.  
  
Quick Summary: It does not follow the show but first season(at the time I was writing this during the first season). It is like where digiworld and the real world can cope with each other. It is AU, I kind of made the kids a little older too, as you'll find out.there is one song in there, it belongs to O-town, my friend wanted a song in there so I did^^ it's her favorite.this over all story is my own.the last chapter of this story was and idea given to me by someone.however I no longer have the name.but I give that person full credit for the idea.  
  
Part Two  
  
He woke up. And his head was pounding, as if a headache had attacked him, somewhere in his bought of unconsciousness... Matt sighed, sitting up, gazing around. Mimi... She was lying next to him, still asleep.  
  
~ Asleep... when had they fallen asleep? No, it had been Gennai... Gennai had done this. Whatever it was... And Mimi... ~ Thought Matt.  
  
She was so beautiful, so calm, when she was asleep. "One kiss won't hurt..." He murmured, leaning close... only to find that she had opened her eyes. He puttered something nonsensical, and backed up...  
  
She giggled, as she sat up. "Matt..."  
  
He straightened his face, and looked back to her. "Mimi. where are we?"  
  
She looked about. "It... looks like we're sitting on my front porch. Well, a porch that looks like mine..."  
  
He nodded, as he stood up, and helped her to her feet. "Yeah, but something is..."  
  
Another voice cut in.  
  
"What are you kids doing on my porch?" The voice asked. A familiar voice, a woman's voice. but different, at the same time. The two turned, gazing up at the tall, tall woman. Short brown hair, which neatly reached her shoulders, and warm ruby eyes gazed at them.  
  
Sora, she looked like Sora, they both realized. Just... older.  
  
~ What had Gennai done ~ Matt wondered...  
  
"We thought this was another house, ma'am," Matt replied, quickly. Well, that wasn't a complete lie. "But. the person.. doesn't seem to live here..."  
  
The woman frowned. "That sounds too bad... do you need anything? A phone, or a place to rest?"  
  
Mimi smiled at her kindness. "Yes, a place to rest would be nice..." To rest, and to figure out what was going on. She was sure Matt was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well then, you can both come in. I'm sure my boyfriend, or my friend, will not mind... Oh, and what are your names? I'm Sora. sorry for my rudeness."  
  
Mimi giggled. "You haven't been rude, Sora... We were on your porch and all." She bowed slightly. "My name is Michelle. And this is Michael... But you can call him Mike."  
  
Matt blinked, yet bowed as well. He knew just what Mimi was doing. she could act so fast at times.  
  
Sora smiled. "Well, Mike, Michelle, why don't I introduce you to Tai..."  
  
***  
  
He looked over, as they entered. And the one that looked like Tai, only. older, spoke.  
  
"Uh, Sora. who are these kids?"  
  
"Tai dear, these are Mike and Michelle... They're lost. I thought it would be nice of us to let them stay here a bit, while they figure out what they have to do next..."  
  
'Michelle' smiled, bowing, warmly. "Thank you both for your kindness..."  
  
Kindness. It wasn't just kindness. Sora saw something in them. Something that tugged at her memories... Faces she should know. She grinned. "Don't mind! You two are welcome to stay here as long as you want!"  
  
'Mike', Matt, smiled. "Thank you, ma'am..."  
  
Sora shook her head. "Nope... I'm not a ma'am, Mike. Just Sora will do..."  
  
He nodded. "You got it, Sora..."  
  
She smiled, then looked to Tai. "Hmm... Tai dear, where did T.K. and Kari disappear to? Weren't they watching. the... You know."  
  
Tai sighed. "Well, they had to see a movie for some school project, or so Kari made me believe. And so they were left to Izzy . and then to Joe... But Joe had to leave, he had business, and they were left with Matt..." He shook his head. "Matt. I've never understood him. I think he left them with Mimi, at the flower shop. He had to rush home... something his family had planned for him. So... best bet, is they're with Mimi."  
  
"We can't leave her to watch them all." Sora said softly.  
  
Tai nodded. "Even if she seems to enjoy the peace and quiet... Why don't..."  
  
Sora looked to 'Mike' and 'Michelle'. "Would you two like to visit our flower shop? My best friend Mimi and I own it, since my mother and father moved away... I stayed here for college, so I run it now."  
  
"We wouldn't mind it at all, would we Ma. Mike?" Mimi asked, shooting him a challenging look. It was hard not to say something that would blow their cover.  
  
Matt nodded. "I don't mind at all. When do we leave?"  
  
Sora smiled. "Right now..."  
  
As they left, he looked to Mimi, mouthing, "I know what you are up to, so stop while you're ahead of yourself... we can't let them know..."  
  
She mouthed back, assured of herself. "Oh really, just try me then! I know what I'm doing... they don't know a thing! And they won't..."  
  
They both giggled. They were themselves again. Just, different...  
  
***  
  
They had reached the shop, after a brisk walk. And the small group was met with the sound of a warm voice, humming a tune. Mimi stopped. She knew that song. it was one she sung to herself, when she was feeling down.  
  
Yet Matt walked on, so it was him that saw her first.  
  
"Mimi..." He mouthed her name. He was sure it was Mimi. He knew it was... She made a lovely 18-year-old, as lovely as she was at 15, but something was different. She was dressed in somber tones, blues and greens.  
  
He was amazed. He didn't know she could wear a color besides pink...  
  
But there she was.  
  
Mimi walked up behind him, and stopped again in her tracks, at seeing herself.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
Matt was in shock.  
  
Tai and Sora looked back. "What's keeping you both?" Sora asked, with a grin.  
  
Matt or 'Mike' got 'Michelle's' hand and went inside. They still had shock written on their faces on sight of the elder woman.  
  
***  
  
She looked sad. Matt never knew Mimi could be sad. yet the older woman was indeed sad, it was an air that hovered about her. She stopped humming, as she heard the small group walk up behind her. She smiled...  
  
She saw two familiar faces, yet disregarded it as symptoms of a saddened mind... That's all. Especially because she was sure she saw his face... that was just her imagination.  
  
"Hello. Sora, Tai... who have you brought today?" She asked, smiling.  
  
Sora grinned. "Oh, Mimi... you make it sound like we do this all the time..." She giggled, then waved towards 'Mike' and 'Michelle'. "Mimi, this is Mike, and this is Michelle..." Nothing else was said. It felt right having them there. Maybe she wanted to have children one day... maybe that's why it seemed right.  
  
Mimi smiled, and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you both..."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you miss also." 'Mike' smiled and gave a slight bow, as well 'Michelle' did.  
  
'Michelle' saw Gennai motioning her to come with 'Mike' to come towards him. So she slowly stood up and asked, "Is it okay if we look around for something for my mother?"  
  
Mimi just smiled, "Go right on ahead."  
  
Then 'Michelle' grabbed 'Mike's' hand and took him towards where Gennai had motioned her to go.  
  
Mimi pulled Matt toward the small tree section of the store. She was obviously heading for something, but Matt didn't see it.  
  
"Where are you going?" He whispered.  
  
"To Gennai!!" She whispered back.  
  
"Gennai? Huh? Where?" He asked with a confused look.  
  
Mimi looked at him exasperated. "You mean you don't see him?"  
  
Matt shook his head, confused. Mimi pointed to a small clipped tree. Matt almost fell over laughing. Gennai was hiding on a flowerpot, and about the size of an aluminum can. Mimi crouched by the plant.  
  
"That's Me? What happened? What am I wearing??" Mimi asked.  
  
Matt smiled. There she went again.  
  
"A lot has happened in this future, Mimi" The old man answered.  
  
"You mean I'm destined to lose my fashion sense?" She asked frantically.  
  
"No, no, no. That's why you're here. You have to keep this from happening. Come with me."  
  
"What to you mean come with you? Are we supposed to turn to munchkins and retreat to your world of House plant Ville??" Matt joked.  
  
"No," Gennai answered simply. The old man looks at Matt shocked. "I'm coming up there!"  
  
"What? And shock the pants off Sora and Mimi?" He raised his eyebrows. Gennai sighed. "I give up. You two need to meet me in the back room of the flower shop in 5 minutes. There I'll tell you what I can. Make sure not to let these people know who you are!!!" With that, Gennai disappeared.  
  
"Notice how that guy never tells you anything you really need to know?" Matt asked, turning to Mimi.  
  
The older Sora walked up to them. "What are you to up to?" She asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Mimi insisted frantically. "Just looking at this really cool dirt!" She lifted a handful of soil from the pot. "See!"  
  
Sora nodded, and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Yeah..." Matt cut in, "Well... we're going to consider our search for the perfect flower... see ya!"  
  
He pushed Mimi along. Mimi turned back to him.  
  
"Whew! That was close!" she said.  
  
Matt nodded. He looked at Mimi for a moment. He had this really great urge to kiss her right this second. Matt just pushed that thought out of his head. He didn't want to get distracted.  
  
"Yeah it was really close! We better go to the back." Matt just replied with a smile.  
  
They walked in comfortable silence till they reached the room. Mimi stepped forward and looked inside and was shocked at what she saw. She slowly walked in to see all of their digimon. Matt also was wearing the same expression.  
  
Gennai stood in the middle of the room. He looked at Mimi and Matt. "Now I'll tell you more." He said, his face somber.  
  
Mimi was worried. What had happened to her? Why was she so.. so.. depressed? Matt looked at Mimi. He could tell she was nervous. To tell the truth, he was too. He turned to Gennai.  
  
"Tell." Matt said to the old man shortly.  
  
Gennai nodded. "You see...in this dimension that Mimi didn't have much luck with life after returning to this world... and neither did Matt.. and well.. that's what happened. You see we asked you to come here to help heal their broken hearts. There is more to it but I think I should let the digimon explain the rest of the story."  
  
They turned to see the digimon. They looked very weak and out of shape. Each digimon stood up to look at Matt and Mimi. They gave them looks of hope that they could set things right and bring back a romance that was stolen.  
  
To be continued in part three  
  
*** 


	3. Part Three and Four

Trails of the Heart  
By: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei.  
  
Quick Summary: It does not follow the show but first season(at the time I was writing this during the first season). It is like where digiworld and the real world can cope with each other. It is AU, I kind of made the kids a little older too, as you'll find out.there is one song in there, it belongs to O-town, my friend wanted a song in there so I did^^ it's her favorite.this over all story is my own.the last chapter of this story was and idea given to me by someone.however I no longer have the name.but I give that person full credit for the idea.  
  
Part three  
  
Mimi and Matt were just looking blankly at everyone not knowing what everyone is going to say. They were waiting for answers for what was going to be said. Palmon had stepped forward and was looking very gloomy. She was usually so cheery but now they knew something was wrong and had changed in this world.  
  
"I guess we should start at the beginning. Well it all started when we returned from the Digital world and we had already defeated all of our enemies and we could all live in peace but.Gabumon you should talk over from here." Palmon said looking over her shoulder to look at a slightly plump Gabumon.  
  
"Well, Mimi and Matt started dating and were hitting it off real well till.Well till Matt found out that his parents had promised him to some one else. Matt fought it at first of course and tired to get out of it but he couldn't really fight against his parents. He didn't really want to do anything with the girl, but what could he do? So in a way he did have to tell Mimi. Well, Matt kind of didn't tell Mimi too well, he just told her he hated her and broke her heart. Now Matt is getting to be married and we asked Gennai if he could bring some one here to put them back together for they have been so miserable without each other and that they should get back with each other some how.and that is why you are here." Gabumon said with a very said expression on his face.  
  
"But how did all of you get out of shape and look so terrible?" Asked Mimi with a concern look.  
  
"Well you see once Matt and Mimi had broken up at the age of 15, about 3 years ago, they didn't pay much attention to us. We can't really go out and let every one see us even though their parents know we exist we just can't prance around!" Replied Patamon with his eyes full of tears.  
  
"Yeah it's like we weren't really ever here. Tai's and Sora's wedding is next week and we are going to be there, but Matt is not going to be there and it kind of made Tai upset. He doesn't let it get to him any more." Agumon stepped up and said.  
  
"Mimi we need to help them but how?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know Matt, it's all so confusing. But this place is like ours but different. I think we better start getting some information out of Sora and Tai of this world. We can say we are these Matt and Mimi's cousins. Perhaps we can get T.K. and Kari into this. I mean since they are our age in this time." Mimi said with a brighter voice.  
  
"Yes! The young ones are also the one's who asked for your help." Gennai said with a happier voice.  
  
"Let's get to work then! For we don't have much time for Matt's wedding is about a month away and we need to get to it!" Gatamon said with a happy voice and hope was in her voice.  
  
"Alright tomorrow we will start planning and get more info so we can actually get this done. We have a month we can do it!" Matt said with great confidence.  
  
TBC in Part Four  
  
***  
  
Part Four  
  
Sora's and Tai's wedding has already passed and they went off to their honeymoon. Gennai after a good while got in contact with the two who he needed to.  
  
Gennai had given Matt and Mimi a meeting point to come see Kari and TK in this world. Matt and Mimi were following the directions he had given them. The silence between the two had a tension that grew with every passing moment. Mimi felt like she had to say something.  
  
"Matt, how can we talk Kari and TK into this? I know they want to help but can we pull it off? I mean like completely pull this off?" Mimi asked as they continued to walk.  
  
"Well, don't worry about the it. The digimon have already spoken to them so no problem at all. The one thing I can't believe that those two are dating!" Matt exclaimed with quite a shocked tone.  
  
"So what about it? I think you were dating in pre-school or had your first kiss back then!" Mimi teased him just a little bit as they continued to walk along the sidewalk.  
  
"Very funny! What about you? Huh, come on fess up Mimi, when was your first kiss?" Matt shot back towards her.  
  
"I didn't have my first kiss till I was in the digi world! That first kiss was with you!" Mimi gasps for she just realized that is what Matt wanted to talk about before they got to that world.  
  
Matt and Mimi both stopped at what Mimi had just said and now she was covering her mouth. Matt knew it was now or never but how could he tell her. Matt took one of her hands and held it over his heart.  
  
"Mimi, before we go on to see Gennai, I need to tell you something." Matt said with closed eyes and then slowly opened them to see Mimi's head slightly turned.  
  
"Yes, Matt." Mimi urged him to continue.  
  
Mimi was so unsure and thought she was going to get bad news. Matt leans in close to her ear to whisper a little something in her ear.  
  
"I love you Mimi. The kiss back in the digiworld was meant for you and you alone. Say you'll be mine." Matt gently said.  
  
Mimi turned her head back to look at Matt to see if he was really sincere and she saw he was. Mimi just couldn't believe what she just heard. Her Matt just asked her to be his and that he loved her. Mimi wrapped her arms around his necked and placed her lips over his into a sweet kiss.  
  
After, oh a good two minutes Matt pulled away to asked, "So is that a yes?"  
  
"What do you think?" Mimi asked in a teasing tone.  
  
"That's a definite yes." Matt replied.  
  
Matt entwined his fingers with Mimi's as they walked off to the meeting point. Once they had reached the place it looked very much like Matt's apartment building. He slowly pulled Mimi along with him and went up to the apartment number Gennai had given them. Once they had reached it Gennai was waiting for them outside of the door. He led them into which was Matt's room but different looking and there was TK and Kari waiting for them.  
  
"Wow! I've never thought I'd see TK so tall!" Matt exclaimed as he saw him.  
  
TK was the exact height he was at. He looked almost like Matt but his hairstyle was different and his clothing was a lot more mature for someone at fifteen.  
  
"Kari, you look so pretty! Oh I love your outfit!" Mimi exclaimed at Kari's cute shorts and tank top. Her hair was up very nicely as well.  
  
Kari and Mimi started talking about everything that involved fashion. After a while Matt and TK separated their girlfriends so they would stop talking and get back to the topic they needed to get back to. Now it was time for TK to tell them what happened as Gennai just stood and waited for them to begin.  
  
"You see, our Matt and Mimi started dating as soon as they got to high school." TK began his story of his older brother's relationship.  
  
***  
  
Flash back  
  
***  
  
~ "Matt was shy about the fact he liked Mimi, but Gabumon talked him into asking her out." TK narrated. ~  
  
"Mimi could I talk to you?" Matt asked as he pulled her out of the way of moving people.  
  
"Sure, what about?" Mimi asked with surprise upon her face.  
  
Matt just leaned in and kissed her gently and was shocked when Mimi kissed him back. After a good two solid minutes Matt pulled away to see Mimi's flushed face.  
  
"Mimi will you be my girlfriend and my date to the band banquet?" Matt asked every so shyly.  
  
"Oh, Matt I'll be your girlfriend and date to the banquet!" Mimi hugged Matt close as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Matt had joined the high school band, as well did Mimi. Matt played trumpet and Mimi played the clarinet in marching season and flute in concert season. Mimi was just a freshman and Matt was a sophomore and every thing seemed to be going really well.  
  
Matt had called his younger brother up that night to tell him the news of his new happiness. He told his father about the banquet part but not the girlfriend part. He didn't really have the nerve to tell his father he had a girlfriend. Matt was however excited about it since Mimi had jocks, preps, and other guys after her but she decided to go out with Matt.  
  
~ "You see Matt got his tux and everything for that night. Matt came home with lipstick on his lips, which meant he got a very nice good night kiss. Well now my parents get remarried in his junior year and it was great. Matt and I got to live together again we were happy. Now his senior year rolls around and our parents tell him the bad news." ~  
  
"Matt, son come in here your mom and I need to tell you something." Derek(didn't know his name, so I gave him one) told his son.  
  
"Yes, well you need to stop dating Mimi hon. For you were betrothed to a nice girl named Emily." Nancy told her eldest son whose face wasn't too happy.  
  
"What, no way I am not giving my girl up for another!" Matt yelled in anger at what his parents just told him.  
  
"Matt, we thing it's the best. It's tradition on your mother's side that every first born male is betrothed." Derek told him in a stern voice.  
  
"Why tell me now? When every thing is going so good!" Matt asked.  
  
~ "Well they fought over this for months which turned into a year. After graduation Matt gave in. The school year had just started for Mimi's senior year and Matt didn't really let her go too gently." ~  
  
"Matt, you can't say that to Mimi!" TK exclaimed at his older brother.  
  
"Well, I need her to hate me as much as possible, even if it kills me inside." Matt replied as he looked at Mimi's senior picture that she had given him.  
  
"She's going to drop her grades and school life is going to hurt her because of your memories there!" TK didn't think his older brother should do this to a person who he thought of an older sister. He often went to her for advice on Kari and his relationship.  
  
"She'll find someone else, for it's early in the school year." Matt said as he put the picture frame down on his table and walked out of his room.  
  
He drove to the school to find Mimi waiting for him where he had asked her. She stood there in a simple blue dress that was his favorite on her. The school year had just begun and he was going to college. This was going to be really hard on both of them but he had to do this.  
  
"Hey, Matt what yea need to talk about?" Mimi asked with a very concerned look on her face.  
  
Matt took her hand and begun to speak, "Mimi I'm in love with another girl. Her name is Emily."  
  
Mimi's face turned pale white and she looked like a ghost. This made Matt die a million times when he saw her face but he couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
~ This is for the best. ~ Matt told himself.  
  
"Good bye forever Mimi." Matt said as he let go of her hand and left her just standing there. It took everything in him to leave her behind and say good bye. He loved her and he still did for that is why it hurt.  
  
Mimi saw his car drive into the distance and she ran to her car. There she cried her heart out to the lost of her boyfriend. She couldn't believe it happened.  
  
~ "Ever since then Matt will often look at her picture and start to cry. One day he went totally crazy in his room and tore everything apart. He can't survive with out her. Emily is just a money hungry child ever since my dad is somewhat rich now and so is my mom. Now it's one year, which bring us to now. Can you guys help us?" ~  
  
***  
  
End of flash back.  
  
***  
  
"You ever do that to me, and I'll have your head on a silver palter!" Mimi told Matt in a strange tone that scared him.  
  
"I won't! Scout's honor!" Matt said with a humble tone.  
  
"Your lives sound way to similar since Matt and I are in band." Mimi told them as she realized how close it was.  
  
"Well, 'al be. I don't believe it!" Gennai said with a funny tone and continued, "Your lives similar, maybe because this is a possible future but all so the fact this is another world doesn't help much. Oh well."  
  
Mimi ignored this and asked, "Well how do we ruin this wedding?"  
  
"Well, I'll talk to Sora and get things worked out." Kari said with an evil grin upon her lips.  
  
(LET THE PLANING BEGIN!)  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
part three was kind of short.so I posted it with part four. 


	4. Part Five

Trails of the Heart  
By: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei.  
  
Quick Summary: It does not follow the show but first season(at the time I was writing this during the first season). It is like where digiworld and the real world can cope with each other. It is AU, I kind of made the kids a little older too, as you'll find out.there is one song in there, it belongs to O-town, my friend wanted a song in there so I did^^ it's her favorite.this over all story is my own.the last chapter of this story was and idea given to me by someone.however I no longer have the name.but I give that person full credit for the idea.  
  
Part Five  
  
Two long weeks of planning had gone by and there were results coming up here and there. The four decided to ruin the wedding you need to get rid of the bride. She was however not a very pleasant person, everyone knew what she really was even though Matt was being blinded by her sweet actress mode. However Matt was going to take her out to nice fancy restaurant to celebrate there soon coming wedding in two weeks and there waited four teenagers.  
  
That night the four had planned to just go with the flow and pull tricks when they could. They had got in with the help of Mimi for she knew the people, well err sort of knew them. They had made sure timing was everything and made sure the other party showed up later. However it came into a good move for all of to start the pranks. The girls would pull the pranks in the ladies from after they had finished with the pranks outside with the food and other things.  
  
(The older Matt will be refereed to as Yamato so you don't get them confused in this next coming up part of the story.)  
  
Yamato and Emily had entered the booth where they would enjoy their meal. Emily was a blonde, just great, had green eyes, was cute, but don't let her looks deceive you. She was in a nice simple black dress that made her look actually like a nice lady, but no way she will always be the evil blonde bimbo.  
  
The other Matt and TK started with putting a fake roach in her soup that she had ordered but they listened to the conversation before the food came.  
  
"You know Yamato, I want to know if you really love me." Emily said, as she batted her long eyelashes at him.  
  
"You know I do, don't worry about that now you hear. I will be loyal to for now and forever." Yamato replied as he placed a hand over hers.  
  
"Oh, Yamato!" Emily smiled her wicked smile, ~ He's finally mine and I don't have to worry about that one girl. ~  
  
"Here's your orders," the young Mimi stated in her fake uniform and handed the lady her soup and Yamato his soup as well. Emily looked at her plate and literally screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"What is this? This is outrageous! I demand to know what a bug is doing in my soup!" Emily shrieked and Yamato rolled his eyes at this.  
  
"Emily, honey it's nothing, see look it's a fake," Yamato reassured her.  
  
"Oh that's good honey. I just.AHHHH!" Emily jumped out of her sit to see that she sat on a cream puff, "What is going on here?"  
  
Emily quickly ran to the ladies room, just when she did the older Mimi walked into the restaurant. She was a singer there and worked there often when she wasn't at her friend's flower shop. She walked up to the stage wearing a stunning green dress that hugged her figure nicely. Her hair was up in curls, and few fell down to her face in gentle curls. Her eyes seemed to be far out, but she was going to earn her pay.  
  
Yamato heard an announcement about some entertainment and looked up to see a girl he hadn't 'really' seen in ages. He looked up to see her lovely face and was taken in quickly. He was amazed how much she grown into a lovely swan, sure he had seen glances of her when they switch off watching the digimon but this is the first time he really took her image in.  
  
~ My princess, you seem to be more beautiful than I remember. Why can't I be with you? How I wish I was with you. ~ Yamato thought as he got ready to here her sing.  
  
"Hello everyone, tonight let's not think of hurt and pain. Let's think of those who we wish to be with. Here is this small song that I'll sing for you tonight." Mimi stated as she turned to the musicians and nodded to them.  
  
I know when she's been on your mind That distant look is in your eyes I thought with time you realize  
  
It's over, over  
  
Yamato closed his eyes and thought of his first kiss with Mimi. She was in a lovely pink dress and was sitting by the fountain and made a lovely vision for all to see. Yamato smiled at the memory.  
  
~ How I wish I could kiss her again. ~ Yamato had a small tear roll down his face, which wasn't missed by the four that were planning to get Emily to call off the wedding.  
  
It's not the way I choose to live In something somewhere got to give  
  
As sharing this relationship  
  
Gets older, older  
  
Mimi closed her eyes as she continued to sing her song and held her hands to her chest. She didn't know the man she loved was in the restaurant, plus she couldn't see him since people and bunch of plants hid him. She remembers how memorized she was by his blue eyes.  
  
~ Oh Yamato, only if you could hear me now. ~ Mimi thought as she continued to sing the song.  
  
You know I'd fight for you But how can I fight Someone who isn't even there I've had the rest of you Now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair  
  
Both were remembering the first band banquet they went to. Yamato remembered her good-bye kiss like it was yesterday. Emily came back and didn't recognize Mimi, but she could tell he was thinking about her again.  
  
Cuz I want it all or nothing at all There's no where left to fall When you reach the bottom It's now or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this it how it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here with Nothing at all  
  
"Yamato, let's dance!" Emily suggested as she led him to the dance floor. Mimi had her eyes closed so she couldn't really see them or the rest of the couples started to dance on the dance floor.  
  
There are times it seems to me I'm sharing you with memories I feel it in my heart but I Don't show it, show it  
  
Yamato remembers a night where he and Mimi almost made love, but she stopped him. He could remember her sweet voice telling him a small tid bit.  
  
~ "Yamato, this isn't the right time for this. Wait till our wedding night, and all get much more than you'll ever expect." Mimi told him with a sly smile that sent Yamato racing a million miles per hour. ~  
  
~ Oh, Mimi. I still love you, but I can't get out of this. ~  
  
Then there's times you look at me As though I'm all that you can see Those the times I don't believe it's right I know it, know it  
  
Emily continued to dance with Yamato when she noticed how beautiful the singer was. She got envious and then realized who the singer was. She had evil greedy eyes at the girl that she hadn't seen before, but only pictures that Yamato had his room covered in.  
  
Don't make me promises Baby you never did Know how to keep them well I've had the rest of you Now I want the best of you It's time to show and tell  
  
Emily was dark inside through training of her family, she was born into rich snobby family. But she thinks she has fallen in love with Yamato, but that can always be called into question.  
  
Cuz I want it all or nothing at all There's no where left to fall When you reach the bottom It's now or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this it how it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here with Nothing .  
  
Yamato closed his eyes trying to hide the pain that he felt in his heart. He knew that if Mimi saw it, it was all over. She could more than likely still read in him as an open book.  
  
Cuz you and I Could lose it all If you got no more room No room inside for me in your life  
  
This song had hidden meaning in it, Mimi and Yamato both knew it. They sang this song together once, but they knew it was all over as soon as Yamato gets married. But the meaning was still clear as day.  
  
Cuz I want it all or nothing at all There's no where left to fall It's now or never  
  
Mimi had her eyes closed trying to hide the pain in her eyes, and to make sure that no that knew her that was there could read the pain in her heart. The pain of having some one you love leave you.  
  
Is it all or nothing at all There's no where left to fall When you reach the bottom It's now or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this how it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here with Nothing at all  
  
As the song slowly came to an end, Emily started realizing who this girl was. She was not to happy about it either. And Yamato wasn't noticing it at all, but it was quite clear. But there was no hope for Emily for her heart was dark.  
  
Or nothing at all There's no where left to fell When you reach the bottom It's nor or never Is it all or are we just friends Is this how it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here with Nothing at all  
  
~ That wench is here! I can't believe this, I wonder does he really have feelings for that tramp! ~ Emily got an evil idea. She let go of Yamato and got up on stage and sang the song really off key and got pushed off stage.  
  
Everyone stopped and covered their ears as they heard this girl sing. Emily stopped as she saw the others booing her and then T.K., Kari, 'Michelle', and Matt saw their chance. They all gathered around her back and poured a bunch of juice on her and ran out of the restaurant and watched from outside.  
  
Emily had an evil smile on her face as she looked at Mimi. She looked at Emily with confusion in her eyes, why would this girl want to go after her. Emily than felt like announcing something.  
  
"Everyone, I just want to say, I am getting married tomorrow to the most wonderful man in the world, Yamato Ishida!" Emily smiled as every applauded her but then she saw Mimi and her smile grew bigger.  
  
Mimi had tears coming down her face and ran out of the restaurant and Yamato see her go. His eyes were filled with unshed tears for his lost love. Yamato then realized what Emily just said about the wedding.  
  
"Emily, what are you talking about?" Yamato asked her.  
  
"I decided with my parents that I couldn't wait any more and that we should get married tomorrow isn't that great!" Emily and her wet dress hugged Yamato after she jumped off the stage.  
  
Yamato's eyes in shock but his eyes were still in gaze of where Mimi had ran out.  
  
***  
  
"Ah great! We need to get to the church early tomorrow and ruin the wedding!" T.K. stated in an angered tone.  
  
"We should have expected this from Emily," Kari announced to the group.  
  
"I have an idea, I'm going to talk to me!" Mimi said as she ran after the direction that the older Mimi ran.  
  
"What is she up too?" Matt asked out loud and the other two just shrugged.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to trust her, I think we should start talking about tomorrow. I have an idea of what Mimi is up to." Kari said as the other two made their way to the church were planning to spend the night there till the wedding.  
  
***  
  
The younger Mimi knocked on the older Mimi's house door, she pushed it open slightly noticing it wasn't closed all the way or locked. She walked in and followed the sound of the crying. She found the older Mimi's room and saw her crying upon the bed still in her dress.  
  
"Mimi?" Mimi said quietly but was still heard.  
  
"You? You are the girl from the flower shop, aren't you?" Mimi asked her.  
  
"Yes, I'm Michelle. I'm really from another time and place, I'm you just younger." Michelle told her.  
  
"I don't understand, what's your real name?" Mimi asked her.  
  
"Mimi, but you can call me Michelle so we don't mix each other up." Michelle told her.  
  
"I see, but how did you get here?" Mimi asked her as she sat up on her bed and patted the seat next to her.  
  
Michelle sat next to her, she was still in the restaurant clothing. She smiled up at her and repeated the story T.K. told her about the betrothal and his feelings about it. Also she told her about the restaurant pranks that they pulled. Mimi just sat there in shock and finally realizing why Yamato hurt her so much.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me the truth?" Mimi asked softly.  
  
"He didn't want you to hurt too much and he thought it was better that way. But it wasn't he have his whole room practically covered with your pictures." Michelle told her, "But I'm really here to ask you help us ruin the wedding for your Matt. I mean since he really doesn't want to do it, one good look at you and he'll stop. You just need to go. Will you come?"  
  
"I don't know! I mean I never had to do something like this before." Mimi said as she stood up and looked at the mirror.  
  
"You are more beautiful than that Emily, I mean we didn't go through all that trouble not to get you not to come." Michelle told him.  
  
"I'll do it Michelle, if I have another chance at real love, then I'll do it, but mainly for Matt. I didn't realize how snobby this girl is." Mimi told her with a warm smile.  
  
"Great now, all we have to dress you up in a dress that will make him want to come back to his senses. Do you still have that blue dress?" Michelle asked.  
  
TBC  
  
***  
  
what you people think? Should it keep going or what? Heehee, let me know^^ thanks for the kind reviews people, I really appreciate it^_^ 


	5. Part Six

Trails of the Heart  
By: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei.  
  
Quick Summary: It does not follow the show but first season(at the time I was writing this during the first season). It is like where digiworld and the real world can cope with each other. It is AU, I kind of made the kids a little older too, as you'll find out.there is one song in there, it belongs to O-town, my friend wanted a song in there so I did^^ it's her favorite.this over all story is my own.the last chapter of this story was and idea given to me by someone.however I no longer have the name.but I give that person full credit for the idea.  
  
Part Six  
  
The next the day at the wedding, that was done earlier then planned. However it was not going well for the good guys.  
  
Matt, Kari, and T.K. watched the wedding slowly go by in the shadows. They did everything to keep Emily locked up or go away but she just kept on coming back. She finally made it down the isle but these three weren't happy about it.  
  
Yamato didn't even look happy at all as he stood there. Tai was there as his best man, he came back from his honeymoon early so he could be there along with Sora, the rest of the digi destined were there, but all they saw was unhappiness.  
  
~ I wonder where Mimi is? ~ Matt thought to himself as it came close to where Yamato was going to say his vows.  
  
***  
  
At the stairs of the church two girls came running up the stairs to make it to the wedding. They opened the door and rushed in as Yamato was asked to do his vows.  
  
Everyone heard the door open and they saw a lovely vision. The young woman had lovely light brown hair and her hazel eyes sparkled brightly. She had just a little make-up on just like Yamato liked it. She had on his favorite dress, a sky blue dress that hugged her figure nicely; it showed off her curvy legs that she had.  
  
Michelle pushed her forward and Yamato just stared at her. Her hair was done very nicely and it helped frame her face. Her matching heels could be heard echoing in the silence. As Mimi kept on walked Matt, T.K., and Kari went to Michelle's side as they watched this scene unfold.  
  
"Hello, Matt." Mimi greeted softly.  
  
Emily just looked between the two as did everyone else there. They saw the love that was shared between these two young people.  
  
Yamato's eyes lit up so brightly you would need sunglasses because of them. He walked away from Emily no matter how hard she pulled she couldn't stop him.  
  
"You look beautiful, as always," Yamato whispered into her ear.  
  
Mimi had almost forgotten what it felt like to have him this close to her. His breath slowly fans her face and the feel of his hands going slowly around her waist. Mimi then slowly moved her hands up his chest to around his neck; this sent chills down his spine.  
  
"I've missed you, and I know the whole story. I know why you did what you did." Mimi told him.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Yamato leaned in and kissed her but Mimi backed away.  
  
"But we can't be together, you're getting married." Mimi told him as she slowly got out of his arms. But before she could even get two steps away she was trapped in his arms again.  
  
"I don't want a life with out you, I know I hurt you so much, but I need you, I love you." Yamato told her and Mimi turned around to face him.  
  
"Ma." Yamato silenced her with a kiss full of longing, love, and passion that was meant for her, and her only.  
  
Yamato's parents were upset, but they saw the happiness in his eyes when he was with Mimi. Derek Ishida went over to Emily's parents.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, but we don't want this to happen. He's happier with Mimi, and that's where he is going to stay. The only wedding that's going to happen is between Mimi and Matt." Derek told them as he went over to the young couple kissing in the isle.  
  
Then a great applause went through he church as Mimi and Yamato continued to kiss.  
  
The younger ones smiled at this and Michelle better known as Mimi left with her Matt. T.K. and Kari thanked them. Gennai smiled at this and told them what happened after this.  
  
"So what happens?" Matt asked him.  
  
"Well, about a year later, Mimi and Matt get married and live a great life. However your journey is just beginning. Mimi, Matt through out you're life there will be many challenges you'll face for your love, but remember through the strength of your love can you survive. Best of luck to the both of you!" Gennai told them as they teleported back home.  
  
***  
  
"Should we wake them?" Sora asked in a whisper.  
  
"I think we should let them be, I mean they look so happy." Kari said as she looked at the picture of what Matt and Mimi made.  
  
Matt was sitting on the side of the swing, and Mimi was sitting in between his legs and her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his chest. Matt's arms were tightly wrapped around her slim body, and they made a great and cute coupe. But this was only the beginning of what they'll face.  
  
There are great challenges to come not only for Matt and Mimi but for the rest of the digi destined.  
  
The End of is it???  
  
***  
  
Nope folks, there is one more chapter.it'll wrap everything up nicely^^ kekeke, anywayz.how do you like? Should I post the next chapter or not? It's up to you peoples^^ More reviews that say yes, the more that'll post it^^  
  
Thanks for the nice reviews thus far^^ I'm glad you people enjoyed it^^ 


	6. Part Seven

Trails of the Heart  
By: SeungLee  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon it belongs to Saban and Toei.  
  
Quick Summary: It does not follow the show but first season(at the time I was writing this during the first season). It is like where digiworld and the real world can cope with each other. It is AU, I kind of made the kids a little older too, as you'll find out.there is one song in there, it belongs to O-town, my friend wanted a song in there so I did^^ it's her favorite.this over all story is my own.the last chapter of this story was and idea given to me by someone.however I no longer have the name.but I give that person full credit for the idea.  
  
Part Seven  
  
The door silently swished open to reveal a silhouette of a handsome young man with sandy blonde hair. He peered into the room, obviously looking for someone. Soft sounds of music filtered out of the room and he smiled in memory of the songs that were of a holiday of Christmas. Every one had welcomed the holiday with open arms.  
  
~ Where could she be? Ahh. ~  
  
Then his blue eyes lit upon a figure curled up in a chair reading a thick book with a smile occasionally pulling at her lips as she came to a humorous section. Matt loathed interrupting her, and for the moment just gazed at her, enjoying the sight of her.  
  
A warm fire crackled and popped and cast its golden glow over her still form. The flickering of the fire sent lights playing across the room and making deep shadows. The hollows of Mimi's profile were highlighted in the golden beams and the graceful lines became even more radiant. She was awash in the colors of the fire playing against her ivory skin. The lights of an accompanying Christmas tree in the corner also reflected the lights of the fire off.  
  
Suddenly, her laughter was heard and she happened to glance up. Catching site of her boyfriend in the doorway, her smile became even more joyous. She set her book aside and swung her legs over the side of the chair so she sat more properly.  
  
"Matt, what do I owe this visit to?" She inquired with the sound of her smile in her voice.  
  
Matt just grinned at her and rubbed the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed and to nervous to ask what had originally brought him there, "I uhh, wanted to show you something. Kind of a Christmas present." He stumbled out as he regained his composure. Matt then smiled his crooked smile that melted Mimi's heart every time she saw it.  
  
" Alright, lets go" She said as she stood.  
  
Matt smiled mysteriously and said, " First you have to get dressed warm because we are going outside. I'll meet you at the front door in ten minutes." With that he left swiftly, leaving behind a confused Mimi, pondering what he wanted to show her.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
***  
  
(Ten Minutes Later, at the front door)  
  
Mimi leaned against the wall, waiting for Matt to show up. She had dressed in a sky blue jumpsuit with layers underneath to keep herself warm and a white parka over it. Her long brown hair was brushed back into a French braid, as so it did not blow into her face and atop her head was a beret. Her warm outfit was completed with white wool gloves and a scarf tied around her neck.  
  
"I feel like kind of like a marshmallow. He's never late, now where is he?" She muttered. She glanced around and was rewarded with the sight of Matt finally coming down the stairs. She smiled up at him and his greeting was to return her smile.  
  
He reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled at her hand, dragging her to the outside of the house. Mimi laughingly followed as he tugged at her hand. "Matt, where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Was all he said.  
  
They got into his car and drove off. They went a long for a while. Then they finally reached their destination.  
  
"We're going to walk the rest of the way." Was all he said.  
  
They got out of the car and walked. They walked in a comfortable silence, the only sound the crunching of the snow under their feet.  
  
They walked side by side, hand in hand, and in that silence for about half an hour when Matt suddenly stopped and turned to face Mimi. Before them was a dense grove of pines that Mimi could not see through.  
  
"Honey, close your eyes, " He softly requested, his words were coming in a breathless whisper and Matt's words created a wasp of clouds as his breath froze upon the air.  
  
She looked at him curiously and like he was crazy but honored her boyfriend's request. She closed her eyes and felt Matt take her hand. He slowly started leading her by both hands and she soon felt pines branches brushing against her body. She must have looked like she was about to say something because Matt quickly placed a gloved finger to her lips and whispered "Shhhh".  
  
She smiled and nodded her head as they continued through the tree branches. Finally they came to a halt and Matt let go of her hands. She frowned at the loss of the feeling but knew it had to happen. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that came to he sight was a smiling Matt. Then her vision expanded and she was taken in by what was before her.  
  
They were still in the grove of pines but now the trees had thinned out and they were standing in a little clearing rimmed by grand Spruces. A stream was running throughout the clearing, the clear waters making a tinkling noise. Everything was blanketed with snow and the effect was of a wonderland. Mimi gasped at the beauty of the scene that was before her. She found herself running through the snow until she was to the center of the clearing. Matt followed up behind her, grinning at her reaction.  
  
She turned to face Matt, "Matt, how did you find this place? "  
  
He smiled at her wonderment, "I found it when I was out driving one day and got out to walk and here I was. * Pauses * I just had to show you this little peace of heaven. "  
  
" Oh, It's beautiful. Thanks you for bringing me." Mimi smiled and felt her doubts just slip away as she stood among the splendid sight. It was a release for her, to just enjoy this after all they been through was heaven.  
  
She felt Matt's hand on her arm and he quietly pointed a finger in a direction to her side. Mimi focused her sight there and a smile found its way to her lips. A doe and her fawn were at the stream drinking their fill of the life giving sustenance of water. Mimi put her hands to her mouth to stifle her gasp of happiness. She turned to look at  
  
Matt once again and found him watching her with a curious look in his eye. She gazed up into his deep fathomless eyes and for once saw emotion there. It was unprecedented.  
  
Her breath became rapid as she saw his head moving closer to hers. His eyes were closing and lips parted. Mimi felt his sweet breath upon her face and she to felt her body prepare for the kiss that was going to be delivered for it would the first one since she turned good.  
  
But then she felt something-wet land upon her face. Her eyes flew upon and beheld the dancing of snowflakes around the little wonderland. Matt had pulled away and was also looking up. She looked up at the sky that had become night and joined in with Matt as they grinned at each other.  
  
Matt slowly got down on one knee and held both of Mimi's hands in his. He looked up towards her and just smiled.  
  
"Mimi I know we been through a lot. I mean if you remember that test Gennai gave us when we were fifteen, that was real whack, but what I'm trying to say is, after all that I realized I truly loved you. I still love you, after all that we've been through, Gennai left us a little piece of advice saying that we would face trials of life for our love he was right. We did it all Mimi, because of you I am a better person and can not see myself without. Will you marry me?" With a very hopeful look on his face.  
  
"Yes Matt, yes I'll marry you." Was all said with a joyous smile.  
  
Matt stood up and got a box out of his pocket and opened it to show a very beautiful diamond ring for Mimi. He took off her left glove and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Matt just stared at his fiancée to be as she grinned at him. Her nose was red from the frigid air and snowflakes were embedding themselves in her hair, like little diamonds that were glinting off little snippets of what light was left. His hand moved to underneath her chin and tipped it up and once again moved to join their souls with a kiss.  
  
Right before their lips met, Mimi heard Matt whisper, "Merry Christmas, my love."  
  
And that was the last thing she coherently remembered as she was swept off her feet into a world of beauty and pleasures that Matt's kiss elicited in her.  
  
They stayed like that for long moments, with the snow dancing around them and the quiet tinkling of snow as a soft breeze swept throughout the trees.  
  
***  
  
This chapter was actually written for another story that a co-writer for another story gave me. I hope I did it some justice for this Anime. I really wish I had her name, but I give her full credit^^  
  
That's it folks^^ This is the end of Trails of the Hearts, thanks for reading it^^ I'll be posting up my next story soon^^ 


End file.
